1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound induction system for feeding articles. In particular the invention relates to an induction station which receives an article from an operator and which transports the article to one of at least two downstream conveyors or sorters.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various induction systems are known for introducing packages and other articles to a sorting system. Conventionally, such induction systems will only feed items in one direction to one sorter thereby increasing the number of induction stations. Conventional systems also require presort of items to one of multiple sorters prior to receipt at the induction station. This presorting adds to the sorting system costs and increases potential misfeeds of articles. Additionally, the increased handling leads to potential additional article damage. Also, labor cost due to the initial presorting and large number of induction stations can increase in conventional systems.
Conventionally, when items are fed to an induction system, presorting of the items will occur. Pickers will remove items from a warehouse and fill totes which are delivered to the different induction stations. Because a presort of items is required, totes are often only partially filled. Moreover, because initial presorting and delivery of the presorted items to the designated induction station are required, potential mishandling or misdelivery of the pre-picked products can occur. This leads to increased costs for the system and potential damage to the handled articles.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for an improved induction system.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a compound induction system whereby articles can be introduced more efficiently into a material handling system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a compound induction system whereby articles can be officially introduced into sorters without the need for presorting.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.